As crime mounts and successful prosecution of criminals becomes increasingly difficult, any machine or device accessible to the public which contains cash, or even appears as though it might contain cash, stands a high risk of being forced open. To make this more difficult numerous devices have been developed, most of which serve as a prophylactic between the machine and the public which is secured by yet another lock. Such a device causes the would-be burgler to break into two locked devices instead of one, and undoubtedly slows him down to a certain extent, especially if the first lock and the protective cover device are made in heavy-guage metal.
However, nonetheless many of these systems merely induce the lock picker or forcer to engage his talents twice rather than once but with the same result. There is a need therefore for a simple and economical vending machine door lock security cover much along the lines just described but which makes it much more difficult if not impossible for the criminal to pick or force the second lock means.